<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serpentine by Cherienymphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674098">Serpentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe'>Cherienymphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty &amp; Period Pieces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Power Imbalance, Prince Loki (Marvel), Prince Peter Parker, period au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of passion ruins your life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty &amp; Period Pieces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serpentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS: NON-CON, blackmail, prince!Peter, side of prince!Loki x reader, jealous!Peter, loss of virginity, Loki is a bit of a jerk</p>
<p>! DNI IF THIS OFFENDS YOU !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She looks like a doll!”</p>
<p>Those were the first words Peter Parker had said to you. Well, really, he had said them to his aunt as his brown eyes rested on you, taking you in for the first time. Peter was 6. You were 4, and it was your mother’s first day to work in the castle. The two of you always having been attached at the hip, she was paranoid about letting you play with the other children in town while both she and your father worked.</p>
<p>“She is very well behaved,” she had said to May, the king’s sister by marriage. “She will be by my side at all times if need be.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” the older woman had said, waving your mother’s words off. “I watch little Peter throughout all hours of the day. One more addition will be of no consequence. It might even be fun, right Peter?”</p>
<p>She had looked down at the young prince, but his dark eyes were still attached to you. You had tried to hide behind your mother’s skirts, but she had cooed at you, gently pushing you forward. You had looked up at her with wide panicked eyes, but before she could assure you that everything was going to be okay, a small hand clasped around yours.</p>
<p>Your eyes met Peter’s as he grinned at you, his smile missing a tooth. </p>
<p>“We can go play in the garden,” he had exclaimed.</p>
<p>It had sounded fun, but the thought of leaving your mother had frightened you. Tears welled in your eyes, and Peter frowned just as your mother knelt beside you. Her lips brushed your ear.</p>
<p>“Mommy has to work, but this nice woman and nice boy shall keep you company until we can return home. I shall be in the castle, so if you need me, I am only a holler away.”</p>
<p>Her words and voice were comforting, and you reluctantly nodded. She left you with a kiss to the cheek, and you watched her go before Peter had pulled you along. You had not said much, but he had been more than happy to do all the talking while his aunt led the both of you to the gardens.</p>
<p>“This is my favorite spot,” Peter had said while dragging you towards a thick cluster of bushes.</p>
<p>The red flowers had made your eyes widen, anxiety and uneasiness long forgotten. Peter must have noticed the awe on your face.</p>
<p>“Aunt May said they’re called roses,” he had told you.</p>
<p>You had reached out to touch them, Peter unable to stop you in time before you could wrap your hand around a stem. You had yelped in pain, tears kissing your eyes as you yanked your hand back. Peter was quick to shush you, grabbing your hand.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he had whispered, wide eyes meeting yours as he tried to soothe you. “You just got cut. It happened to me too.”</p>
<p>The boy had leaned down to kiss the palm of your hand, your blood on his lips as he smiled at you.</p>
<p>“My mother always does that when I get hurt. Does it feel better?”</p>
<p>You had remembered thinking that it had not felt better, but you had nodded anyway, returning Peter’s smile. You had laughed for the first time that day as he pulled you along to look at the other flowers. The day had gone by fast, and by the time you reunited with your mother, your little heart had filled with disappointment at having to wave Peter goodbye. He had looked sad too, but your mother had told you that you would be coming back the next day.</p>
<p>You had.</p>
<p>Every day while your mother served the royals in the castle, you accompanied Peter and his aunt while he played and even when he started his lessons. You were not a royal by any means, but you lived like one during the day. You ate all sorts of food that people in town had never even heard of and was given all sorts of dresses that any other girl could only dream about. Unsurprisingly, as the years’ passed, Peter and you became attached at the hip.</p>
<p>The prince and his servant girl.</p>
<p>That was what they whispered as they watched the two of you chase each other through the castle halls, the high pitched laughter of children reaching their ears. The sound became less frequent as your legs grew longer, and the two of you took to less childish games instead.</p>
<p>“Be careful, Peter!”</p>
<p>The brown-haired teenager had not seemed to pay you any mind as he climbed higher. The feral feline in the tree hissed at him as he neared her, and your chest had tightened for several reasons. You wanted the cat to be alright, but you also had not wished to see Peter get hurt. He had swiped the orange creature into his arm, paying no mind as it scratched at him. You remembered feeling relieved, but your relief had been short lived as he lost his grip halfway down.</p>
<p>He had fallen to the ground in a heap, hitting branches along the way, and you swore your heart stopped that day. The ungrateful cat had scurried away by the time you reached him, falling at his side as he groaned, gripping his arm in pain.</p>
<p>“It’s broken,” you had cried, hands hovering over him as you fretted over what to do.</p>
<p>“It’s not so bad,” he had forced out, his features betraying him.</p>
<p>“I’ll be punished. I was the one who told you-.”</p>
<p>You cut yourself off as Peter shushed you, sitting up with your help as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m okay. Besides, I shall tell them I did this on my own,” he had assured you.</p>
<p>You paused, shoulders sagging a bit as you eyed him.</p>
<p>“...you will?”</p>
<p>He had grinned, reaching up towards you with his good arm to fix a rogue hair.</p>
<p>“Of course, I will. I would never let anything bad happen to you. You know that…”</p>
<p>You hesitantly returned his smile before moving to help him stand. </p>
<p>“You saved the cat though,” you had said, trying to find the silver lining.</p>
<p>Peter had grumbled, clearly unsure if he regretted saving the cat at all. </p>
<p>True to his word, he had told his parents that his injury had nothing to do with you. Despite the fact that you were Peter’s best friend and had practically grown up in the castle with him, he was still a prince. Peter was of royal blood, and you were not. The king and queen were far from cruel, sure, but they could decide your fate over something as minor as a broken arm if they chose to. They could say you had harmed the prince, and Peter, being only a teenager, would not have the authority to stop them.</p>
<p>The two of you were much more careful since that day, but then again, you steered clear of climbing trees. You went into town to the market instead, or you tagged along as Peter rode his horse, or he sat as you made flower crowns, allowing you to adorn his head with them. Peter became less like a friend and more like family, and his own family started to feel like your extended family as well. Your presence was expected at every royal gathering because the prince refused to go anywhere without you, and his parents granted his every wish.</p>
<p>Peter’s birthday was no exception.</p>
<p>“Oh, Y/N! You look radiant,” May cooed as she kissed your cheeks. “...but then again, you always do. Come. We must hurry or we shall miss Peter’s entrance.”</p>
<p>“I would hate that,” you murmured as she pulled you along.</p>
<p>“Peter would hate it more,” she replied.</p>
<p>You chuckled at that, acknowledging the truth in that statement. You recalled the day you had missed his 18th birthday, home sick with a horrible stomach bug. You had been told that Peter had thrown a fit, the angriest and scariest the servants had ever seen him. He had left his celebration early, but that was something you had witnessed for yourself when he showed up at your house in the late evening. Your mother had let him in, and you had woken up to the feel of his fingers on your face.</p>
<p>“Why did you not tell me?” he had whispered, eyes heavy with concern.</p>
<p>“I did not want to worry you. Today is your day,” you had murmured back, body wracked with fatigue.</p>
<p>Peter had sighed, a sad sound.</p>
<p>“It is no day worth celebrating without you,” he quietly replied.</p>
<p>You had given him a weak chuckle, eyes falling closed as you whispered a ‘Happy Birthday’. Sleep had quickly claimed you, but when you woke up the next morning, Peter had returned, eager to feed you some soup as he recounted what you had missed. You never missed another celebration. </p>
<p>When you entered the grand room, it was filled with so many people it made your head spin. May remained at your side, aware of how much you hated crowds. The faces surrounding you were familiar, people you had either grown up around, or other royals from foreign lands that you had seen from time to time over the years. As you glanced around, your eyes caught familiar green ones, and your stomach swirled with heat as you hurriedly looked away.</p>
<p>It was just in time for Peter to make his grand entrance with the king and queen.</p>
<p>Peter was beaming, Queen Mary on one side while King Richard stood on the other. Everyone bowed as they passed, and when you rose again, Peter’s eyes had found yours. You returned his smile as they made their way to the royal table, finally sitting as they looked down on everyone in the room. That was the cue to let the celebration begin, and you watched as Peter turned to his mother just as servants filled the room, trays of food and drinks in their hands. Music filled the air, and you turned when someone cleared their throat behind you. </p>
<p>Prince Loki, a royal from the kingdom on the other side of the river, looked as dashing as always. His dark hair curled behind his ears, eyes the color of emeralds gazing at you. You had not even seen him move, unsure of when he had slithered up behind you, but you fought to hold back your smile as he bowed to you.</p>
<p>“Might I have this dance, my lady?”</p>
<p>You looked down at him, and he glanced up at you from beneath his dark lashes, pink lips curving upwards ever so slightly. </p>
<p>“...you may.”</p>
<p>He gently took your hand in his, his other in the middle of your back as he began to spin you about the room.</p>
<p>“I missed you the other night,” he murmured after a while.</p>
<p>Your eyes met his before you shyly glanced away.</p>
<p>“I could not get away. I stayed here rather late, helping Peter decide on what to wear. I got home even later,” you quietly replied.</p>
<p>Loki sighed, and you knew what he was going to say. Coincidentally enough, your eyes met Peter’s over his shoulder, the brown-eyed man frowning a bit as he watched you dance with the raven-haired prince.</p>
<p>“If I did not know any better, I would think you are in love with him rather than me.”</p>
<p>Your wide eyes met his, shocked, and you frowned. His words confused you, and you wondered where that had come from.</p>
<p>“Loki...how could you say such a thing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, do not be daft, love. Everyone believes so,” he scoffed, eyes a bit colder than they were before.</p>
<p>You reared back a bit, stomach sinking as you processed his words. You glanced around at the other dancers, suddenly paranoid and anxious.</p>
<p>“Surely not,” you gasped.</p>
<p>He smirked at you, but it lacked humor.</p>
<p>“Every time you are unable to meet me, it is always because of him. You prioritize him over us-.”</p>
<p>“...and you prioritize your reputation over us.”</p>
<p>Loki exhaled, looking away as his eyes dangerously flashed. It was an old conversation that would never die.</p>
<p>“Your brother has forfeited his right to the throne. You are next in line and can make any rules you see fit-.”</p>
<p>“Y/N.”</p>
<p>“You could marry me. Nothing is stopping you,” you quietly cried.</p>
<p>You quickly glanced around as you realized your voice had started to rise. You took a deep breath, forcing your heart to slow.</p>
<p>“You forget your place,” Loki hissed, and you flinched. “Just because you have the favor of a royal, it does not make you one.’</p>
<p>“Then why do you beg this lowly peasant to meet with you throughout all hours of the night?”</p>
<p>Your tone was sharp, and Loki narrowed his eyes at you just as you pulled away. You spotted Peter behind him, nearing, and you curtsied, a strained smile on your face as Loki followed suit and bowed.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the dance, your royal highness. It was most enjoyable,” you quietly sneered just as Peter reached you.</p>
<p>“Prince Loki,” he greeted, before turning to you with a smile. “Come join us, Y/N. You know we always have a place for you.”</p>
<p>Your smile was tense as you took his outstretched arm, the both of you bidding Loki goodbye. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked away, and you briefly closed your own, swallowing. Guilt filled you as Peter placed his hand on your own. The man was your best friend, practically like a brother to you, and the two of you never kept secrets from each other, but you were keeping the biggest secret of all.</p>
<p>For months now, you had been meeting the green-eyed prince in secret. It started after he and his brother had come to join the rest of the kingdom in celebration of the king and queen’s anniversary. He had spotted you from across the room, your close proximity to Peter piquing his interest. He had followed you after you excused yourself, catching up to you in no time. He had simply wanted your name, and the rest had been as easy as breathing.</p>
<p>Until that was no longer true.</p>
<p>Loki had been courting you for months and had made no move to make it official. Perhaps, it was far-fetched to call it such, seeing as you and he only ever met in secret when you had no chance of being seen. Not only was it humiliating, but the guilt of hiding such a thing from your best friend was starting to weigh on you. Said friend was currently seated beside you, hand taking yours underneath the table, and you looked to him. His face was pinched in concern, eyes drawn together.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>You nodded at him, your smile genuine.</p>
<p>“Yes. Happy Birthday,” you finally told him. “You look great.”</p>
<p> It was true. Peter was one of the most handsome men you knew, and the deep red of his attire complimented him greatly. You suddenly fingered your own red dress with a small frown. May had picked it out for you. Peter rolled his eyes, but thanked you nonetheless. </p>
<p>“There is nothing happy about it,” he murmured, looking down with a slight frown of his own.</p>
<p>Your brows furrowed, confusion filling you.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Peter glanced at his parents, the couple occupied in a conversation with his aunt. He looked far from happy as his eyes raked over them, much unlike himself.</p>
<p>“Have you noticed anything strange?”</p>
<p>Mulling over his words, you looked around and slowly shook your head.</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“There are a lot more princesses here this year. More than last year and much more than the year before last…”</p>
<p>Your eyes met his, displeasure swirling in his gaze.</p>
<p>“They want me to take a wife and soon. They keep telling me that I have put it off long enough,” he complained.</p>
<p>You were not all that surprised to hear this. To be honest, you had expected Peter to be married years ago, not long after his 18th birthday even, but the boyish prince had never mentioned anything of the sort.</p>
<p>“This cannot be news to you, Peter,” you told him as if speaking to a child rather than someone 2 years older.</p>
<p>“I have no desire to take a wife just yet,” he confessed, hand squeezing yours.</p>
<p>You swallowed down a laugh.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the single life a bit too much?”</p>
<p>It was most inappropriate to jest about such things with the prince, but such was the nature of your friendship. He glanced at you again, quickly running his eyes over you before they met yours again. </p>
<p>“...not nearly as much as I could be.”</p>
<p>You frowned at the vulgarness behind that reply, and Peter simply laughed. The rest of the evening went by rather quickly, and you did not speak with Loki again for the rest of the night. You were not all that upset about it if you were being honest. The king and queen had tried, and failed, to get Peter to dance with some of the ladies present. He had refused every time, and eventually, he got so fed up that he simply left with you in tow.</p>
<p>“It is late,” he sighed. “You’ll stay here tonight.”</p>
<p>You grimaced as you walked with him down the corridor.</p>
<p>“My mother hates it when I stay at the castle overnight,” you said.</p>
<p>“It is much too dangerous for you to go home. Surely, she understands that,” he wondered, eyeing you.</p>
<p>“She does,” you replied with a shrug. “It is just that with so many strangers staying in the castle during these celebrations, she worries.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Understanding filled his tone, and he shook his head as you both stopped before the chambers you were known to frequent. Peter looked at you, a fond smile on his lips as he lightly chuckled. </p>
<p>“Your mother should know by now that she has nothing to fear. You are perhaps the most virtuous girl I know,” Peter told you.</p>
<p>You glanced down, guilt filling you once again before deciding to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Yes, but not every man who frequents these halls are as gentlemanly as you are Peter.”</p>
<p>He stared at you for a long time before eventually nodding.</p>
<p>“No, I suppose not, but I would never let anything happen to you. Surely, you know that…”</p>
<p>“I do,” you quietly answered.</p>
<p>He nodded before opening your door for you, and you slipped past him to get inside. He remained in the open doorway for a while, gazing at you with a look you could not place before eventually wishing you a good night. You did the same, and you stared at the dark wood long after he had closed it. Your face crumbled as guilt and sadness tore through you, and you turned to get ready for bed.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“Oh, mother. Please!”</p>
<p>“I simply wish you would be more careful,” she whispered as she watched you fix your shoes onto your feet.</p>
<p>“If I were any more careful, I would never leave the house,” you complained as you gazed up at her from where you sat.</p>
<p>Your father had long left for work, and you had made your way home just as the sun started to rise. You saw no point in bidding Peter goodbye when you would soon return anyway. She pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“I stayed in my chambers all night. Besides, I was with Peter during the entire celebration…”</p>
<p>She glanced away with a sigh, not looking reassured in the slightest.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart,” she began, moving to sit beside you. “I know that you care about Peter, and that you trust him with all of your heart…”</p>
<p>You frowned as she rested her hand on your arm, unsure of where she was going with this.</p>
<p>“...but he is still a man.”</p>
<p>Your frown deepened.</p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“He is your friend, yes, but you are no longer the girl you once were and Peter is not a boy anymore. He is a man with urges like a man-.”</p>
<p>“Oh, mother!”</p>
<p>You abruptly stood, disgust filling you at what she was insinuating. </p>
<p>“I simply mean that you spend so much time with him and...and I just… I worry,” she confessed.</p>
<p>“About Peter? Mother, you have known him all my life. He is like family to me,” you quietly told her.</p>
<p>She stood, pulling you towards her before placing her hands on your face.</p>
<p>“I know, sweetheart, I know. I simply know that he is fond of you, and I worry, that’s all. He is a prince with so much power, and you are not. You cannot blame a mother for her concern,” she said, placing a kiss onto your forehead.</p>
<p>You understood her worry, this was true, but you did not like how she spoke of Peter. You trusted the man with your life. She sent you along, and you bid her goodbye as you made your way to the castle. You tried not to dwell on her words, but it was hard. Peter would never do anything to harm you. Crazily enough, you trusted him more than you trusted your own father. After all, you saw the prince far more. Your father had always wanted a boy, and while you were sure that he loved you, he made it clear that you were not what he wanted.</p>
<p>As you neared the castle, the buzz of conversation from the town grew faint, and the foliage grew thicker. The imposing building was a decent walk from town, much quicker with a horse and carriage, but you enjoyed the walk. You enjoyed the solitude and time to think. However, as the castle slowly began to grow larger, your solitude was interrupted. </p>
<p>The sound of horses could be heard behind you, and you stepped to the side as the wheels of the carriage slowed. Your eyes widened as it stopped beside you, but your face fell as the door opened to reveal the last person you wished to see. Loki’s visage was apologetic as you glared at him, and you glanced away as he sighed.</p>
<p>“Please, get in.”</p>
<p>His soothing voice always calmed you, but not this time.</p>
<p>“No,” you quietly told him. “I have no desire to speak with you.”</p>
<p>“Please,” he begged, a first for him, and you hesitated. “I am sorry.”</p>
<p>With a roll of your eyes, you took his outstretched hand and allowed him to help you into the carriage. It was a rather smooth ride, and you avoided Loki’s gaze, the weight of it heavy.</p>
<p>“My behavior last night was...unbecoming. I should not have spoken with you like that.”</p>
<p>“I thought you left already,” you said, ignoring his words.</p>
<p>“I am leaving tomorrow. My brother is on his way here. It appears he has business to discuss with me and will arrive some time tonight. I had to see you again before I left,” he told you.</p>
<p>You slowly exhaled, finally looking at him as you folded your arms over your chest.</p>
<p>“Peter is my family. He always has been. I am sorry if that upsets you, but...if we are to be together, that is something you will have to accept. I love you both, but in very different ways,” you said with a small chuckle.</p>
<p>Loki pursed his lips before eventually nodding.</p>
<p>“You have always made that clear. I just… I’d had a special night planned, and I was hurt that you had missed it...for him. I was angry,” he explained.</p>
<p>You did not protest as he moved to join you on the other side of the carriage, and he took your hand in his. You hesitantly met his eyes.</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>He nodded with a smile, and you loved the way it lit up his face.</p>
<p>“Well...you are not to leave until tomorrow. I can certainly meet you tonight. You are staying in the castle, after all…”</p>
<p>His smile widened, and you closed your eyes as he leaned in to press his lips to yours. You enjoyed kissing Loki. Truthfully, he was the only man you had ever kissed, but you did not think anyone could make your head spin like Loki did. His hands were on you, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, and you wanted to get closer. All too soon though, the carriage rolled to a stop, and Loki pulled away.</p>
<p>“You know where my chambers are,” he breathed, and you nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He reached up to brush his thumb over your lip, eyes drinking you in.</p>
<p>“I will be waiting,” he whispered, kissing you one last time before helping you out.</p>
<p>The heat of Loki’s touch still lingered long after you had left him, and Peter must have noticed the fond smile on your face.</p>
<p>“You are in a rather good mood today,” he noted as you sat next to him.</p>
<p>You thanked the servant who brought your food.</p>
<p>“I suppose that I am,” you honestly replied. “Did you enjoy your party?”</p>
<p>Peter threw you a look, and you chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, outside of your parent’s scheming, did you enjoy yourself?”</p>
<p>He placed his goblet back onto the table, swallowing with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I did,” he said, grabbing your hand. “I always enjoy myself when you are around.”</p>
<p>You smiled at him as he stared at you, and you moved to dig into your food.</p>
<p>“You know that you cannot refuse them forever,” you told him.</p>
<p>“I can try,” Peter sang, and you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“They will get their way eventually. After all, you must produce an heir. You know this.”</p>
<p>Again, sometimes you felt like you were the oldest of you two. Peter simply threw you another look before turning his attention to his food.</p>
<p>“I shall marry in my own time on my own terms. They will have to accept it.”</p>
<p>You saw no sense in going back and forth with him for Peter always did what he wanted. There was no swaying him once his mind was made up. You shook your head with a light laugh, determined to finish your food. </p>
<p>The rest of your day was spent with Peter as he went about his lessons. Archery, swordsmanship, and horseback. The last never went how his instructors wished, and the older men sighed as Peter came up behind you.</p>
<p>“Oh God, you know I hate this, Peter,” you groaned.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he placed his hands on your waist, helping you make your way onto the white animal before joining you. His chest pressed into your back, lips brushing your ear as he laughed, arms coming around you.</p>
<p>“...and I shall never know why. How many times have I told you that I would never let anything bad happen to you?”</p>
<p>By the time his “lesson” was over, it was growing dark, and your heart skipped a beat as you glanced at the setting sun.</p>
<p>“I think I shall turn in early. I’m a bit more exhausted than I thought,” you suddenly said as you helped Peter put the horse back into the stable. </p>
<p>The brunette pouted, but eventually nodded.</p>
<p>“You’ll be staying here, right? I would worry if you tried to go home this late,” he replied with a small frown.</p>
<p>“Of course. I shall see you in the morning?”</p>
<p>Peter stared at you for a while with a small smile before eventually nodding. Before you could go, he pulled you to him, pressing his lips to your forehead. You heard him inhale before he finally let you go, stepping away.</p>
<p>“Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Night.”</p>
<p>You made your way to the castle, a bit of guilt filling you the entire way there, but you justified your secrecy. Peter always fretted over you, was always looking out for you, and you knew that he would worry immensely if you ever told him about you and Loki. The dark-haired prince in question was indeed waiting for you when you arrived at his chambers. The corridor was dark as he opened his door, and he glanced around before pulling you into a kiss. Your back met the door as he pulled you inside, the click of the lock reaching your ears.</p>
<p>“I thought about you all day,” he whispered into your mouth.</p>
<p>You could not even sort your thoughts to form a sentence, wrapping your arms around his neck as he pressed himself against you. It was only when he pulled away did you take note of the candles around the room. You blinked in surprise, awe and confusion filling you.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Loki told you, something you had heard many times. “...and I have wanted to show you just how much for a while now.”</p>
<p>You grew nervous as you understood what he was insinuating, but it was a good nervous. You loved Loki, and you enjoyed the way your body was aflame every time he was near. You wanted to feel more of that, and that was why you did not resist when he kissed you again, pulling you further into the room.</p>
<p>You were not afraid as he peeled layer after layer of fabric from your frame. His hands were gentle as he ran them over you, but nevertheless, you could not stop yourself from trembling. Loki’s lips brushed over your jaw, fingers pressing into your skin.</p>
<p>“It will be alright. I will take care of you,” he murmured, his now bare chest grazing your own as he settled over you.</p>
<p>His sheets were cool against your back as he found a home between your legs. His lips and hands burned you everywhere they touched, and you could not stop yourself from trembling. Even when the hardest part was over, when he eventually found his way inside of you, your body shook in his arms. The pain stopped your heart, and you pressed your nails into his skin as he pressed kisses to your face.</p>
<p>Having Loki inside of you was a strange feeling. You felt full in a way you had never known before. Almost kind of like you should not be, but the way he moved within you took you to heights you had never thought possible. You clung to him as he curled his hips against yours over and over, drawing broken moans and shaky whimpers from your lips.</p>
<p>Your body was slick with sweat, the candles in the room your only source of light. You stared up at Loki in awe, entranced by the way he moved. His green eyes were bright with hunger, a determination to bring you as much pleasure as possible there as well. You reached up to touch his lips as a low groan left him, and he grinned, nipping at your finger as you wrapped your legs around him. </p>
<p>The whole ordeal was a myriad of pleasure that you could not even begin to articulate. Everything seemed to be on fire, and you were a moaning mess by the time you clenched around him, your core fluttering around his unrelenting member as he chased his own high. Loki had pulled away from you, groaning into your neck as you felt him spill himself onto your thigh. You clung to him as he ran his hands over you, chest heaving as you both fought to catch your breath. You hardly even remembered his lips on your face as sleep claimed you.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You woke up rather late the next morning, and when you reached over, Loki’s side of the bed was empty. A bit of worry filled you, but it was brushed aside when the door opened. You sat up, holding the sheet to you as Loki stepped inside. He looked as nice as he always did, and you could hardly believe that this was the man you had chosen to give yourself to.</p>
<p>“Morning. I should not have slept in for so long…”</p>
<p>Loki threw you a strained smile, nearing you after shutting the door.</p>
<p>“I wanted you to get some rest,” he said. “So I did not wake you.”</p>
<p>You could not help but to feel as if something was wrong, and you eyed the dark-haired man.</p>
<p>“Where did you go?” you wondered.</p>
<p>Loki sighed, and he handed you a different dress than the one you had on before.</p>
<p>“Thor arrived late last night. I was meeting with him this morning…”</p>
<p>You felt like he had more to say, and you were right.</p>
<p>“...I must return home immediately.”</p>
<p>This you already knew. </p>
<p>“I know. When do you think you will be back?” you questioned as you slid out of bed, slipping into your dress.</p>
<p>Loki twirled his finger, and you spun, staring ahead as he laced your corset, pulling on the strings. He did not respond right away, and when he was done, he rested his hands on your shoulders.</p>
<p>“I cannot return.”</p>
<p>You whirled around with wide eyes, staring at him in shock. A sinking feeling was in your gut, and your chest clenched.</p>
<p>“What? What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Loki swallowed, and he would not meet your eye.</p>
<p>“It seems that Thor’s decision to relinquish his right to the throne had more consequences than either of us anticipated. My father has arranged a marriage for me...she is on her way to my home as we speak,” he confessed.</p>
<p>You stared at him for a long time, trying and failing to grasp what he was telling you.</p>
<p>“You...you are to be king. Simply tell your father-.”</p>
<p>“You do not know him as I do,” he hissed, eyes finally meeting yours.</p>
<p>His eyes revealed more than his lips would, and your face crumbled at the hurt and anger and despair you saw there. It was true. Odin had arranged a match for Loki...and he planned to go through with it. You stumbled back, and he reached for you.</p>
<p>“This is not what I wanted-.”</p>
<p>“But you have the power to do something, to stop this, and you refuse,” you breathed.</p>
<p>“You do not know my father!”</p>
<p>You could not stop the tears as they spilled over, and you shook your head at him.</p>
<p>“...and apparently I do not know you either. I had no idea that I was falling in love with a coward,” you spat.</p>
<p>His eyes flashed, and he neared you.</p>
<p>“That is not fair. I cannot expect you to understand-.”</p>
<p>“...because I am not of royal blood? Because I know nothing of the demands and expectations? Peter does whatever he wishes because he knows he has the authority to do so. The king and queen have wanted him to find a wife for years, and do you see him bending to their will?”</p>
<p>Loki’s face shifted into something ugly, mean, and he sneered at you.</p>
<p>“I can only wonder why that is…”</p>
<p>You did not appreciate the way he eyed you, and he closed his eyes, features relaxing as he exhaled.</p>
<p>“I am sorry about all of this. This...this is not how I wanted things to be, but...perhaps after some time, I can see you again, and we could-.”</p>
<p>“We could what? Meet in secret while your wife remains at your side? You have already ruined me! Now you mean to keep me at your side forever as if I am some shameful thing to only be enjoyed in secret?”</p>
<p>Loki reached for you, and you pushed past him.</p>
<p>“Y/N-.”</p>
<p>“No,” you shouted as you spun to face him. “That is not who I am...and I never thought that this was who you were.”</p>
<p>You rushed from his room, not caring who saw you. Your legs were shaking, and your vision was blurry from your tears. You did not know if this was heartbreak, but there was a horrible pain in your chest, and you felt as if you would be sick at any moment. You hardly paid attention to where you were going, all noise fading to the background. You stumbled down the stairs just as you heard someone call your name.</p>
<p>It took you a moment to realize it was Peter.</p>
<p>That made you move faster. You did not want him to see you like this. The stairs started to blend together, and before you knew it, you had missed one. Your legs tangled together, and you collapsed to your knees at the bottom of the stairs in a heap.</p>
<p>“Y/N!”</p>
<p>Peter’s hands were on you as you pressed your own into the floor, fighting to breathe. Uncontrollable sobs left you, and Peter pulled you against him as he helped you stand. You could not look at him, and you covered your face.</p>
<p>“Please, talk to me. Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>You shook your head, throwing your arms around him as you buried your face into his shoulder. He seemed taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you along. You could hear a door close, and when he pulled away, you noted that you were in an empty unused chamber. Peter took your face into his hands, a deep frown on his features, and more guilt tore through you.</p>
<p>The prince before you looked positively horrified, face taut with concern and fear as he ran his eyes over you. Here was your best friend being his usual caring self, concerned for you and your safety, and how could you tell him that your pain was your own fault? How could you tell him how stupid you had been? How could he ever think of you the same?</p>
<p>“Tell me what has happened. Has someone hurt you? If so, tell me who,” he demanded, anger coloring his tone.</p>
<p>You stepped away from him, wrapping your arms around yourself as you sniffled.</p>
<p>“Peter…”</p>
<p>You had his undivided attention, and he anxiously waited for you to continue.</p>
<p>“You must not tell anyone. Please… You cannot- you cannot tell anyone,” you cried.</p>
<p>“Y/N, you are scaring me…”</p>
<p>You briefly glanced away, a soft sob escaping as you shook your head.</p>
<p>“L-Loki…”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes hardened, face twisting into anger as he neared you, eyes thunderous. </p>
<p>“Loki? What has he done?”</p>
<p>You knew where his thoughts had gone, and you looked down, more tears falling.</p>
<p>“Nothing I did not ask for if that is what you are thinking…”</p>
<p>There was a brief silence, and you struggled with how to tell him what happened. </p>
<p>“I...do not understand,” Peter murmured.</p>
<p>“He is to be married...and he is not returning...to me…”</p>
<p>You finally met his eyes again, and Peter seemed to be frozen as understanding dawned on him.</p>
<p>“You...have feelings for Prince Loki?”</p>
<p>You frantically shook your head.</p>
<p>“It is more than that! You do not understand, Peter, I… He has ruined me,” you cried as you collapsed to your knees, clutching your stomach. “He has ruined me, and he has no plans to marry me! What am I going to do?”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes were wide as he stared down at you, stricken and horrified, and for the life of you, you could not make out what he was thinking. He turned his face away from you, staring at the wall as a soft scoff escaped him.</p>
<p>“Peter…”</p>
<p>He faced you again, and you watched the way his jaw clenched, eyes the darkest you had ever seen them as he stared down at you.</p>
<p>“You...you laid with him?”</p>
<p>You flinched, shrinking in on yourself as you could practically feel the judgement seeping from your best friend. You pressed your hand to your mouth to hold in your cries as you held his gaze.</p>
<p>“I loved him,” you finally murmured as you let your hand fall. “...and I thought he would marry me. I thought he loved me enough…”</p>
<p>Your breath grew shaky again, and your face crumbled. Peter sighed, the tension seeping out of his body as his shoulders sagged. He ran his hands over his face, briefly closing his eyes as he moved towards you.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he said when you started to cry again. “It’s okay…”</p>
<p>He fell to his knees, pulling you into his arms as you sobbed into his shirt.</p>
<p>“What am I to do?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Y/N,” he murmured into your hair. “Everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>Peter rocked you, face buried into your hair as he shushed you, trying to quiet your cries. He leaned against the wardrobe, arms tightening around your trembling frame, holding you to him even long after you had cried yourself to sleep.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“You did not finish your food last night,” your mother said as you exited your room a few days later.</p>
<p>“I was not as hungry as I thought. Apologies, mother.”</p>
<p>She frowned at you and met you at the door, her hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>You could not answer her honestly, and so you simply nodded with a forced smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, just a bit tired, but nothing to be concerned about,” you told her.</p>
<p>Your mother did not look convinced, but she nodded nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Very well. Off to the castle today?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” you said with a nod. “I am helping Peter at the stables.”</p>
<p>It was not a complete lie.</p>
<p>“Okay. Best be on your way then. Remember...be careful,” she whispered, kissing your forehead.</p>
<p>You did not have the heart to tell her that it was too late for that, that Loki had already ruined you and there was hardly a need to be careful. You supposed that it could be worse. You knew that if Loki had not been careful, there was a chance you could be pregnant as you speak. Your walk to the castle was a quiet one in which you ruminated over what you had allowed to happen and the consequences that faced you.</p>
<p>You were halfway there when you noticed a figure in the distance coming towards you. It did not take long to recognize him as Peter, and while you normally would have run into the prince’s arms, you were not all too sure of how to interact with him. You worried that he thought less of you now.</p>
<p>“I was coming to meet you,” Peter said the minute he was close enough.</p>
<p>He threw you a smile, and you hesitantly returned it.</p>
<p>“You were? You do not...you do not hate me?”</p>
<p>Peter frowned, tilting his head to the side.</p>
<p>“How could I ever hate you? We have all made our mistakes…”</p>
<p>You were relieved when he pulled you into a hug, and you breathed him in. When he pulled away, his smile had brightened.</p>
<p>“I do have good news. Wonderful news even…”</p>
<p>Your curiosity was piqued, and you frowned a bit as he took your hands in his.</p>
<p>“I talked with my parents, and surprisingly...they approve…”</p>
<p>Your confusion grew. </p>
<p>“What do you mean…?”</p>
<p>Peter pulled you closer, looking positively elated.</p>
<p>“In 3 months time, we’ll be wed…”</p>
<p>You froze, heart skipping a beat.</p>
<p>“...what?”</p>
<p>“I will marry you, and you will become the future queen,” Peter whispered, brushing his thumbs over your hands. “You will no longer have to worry for your future…”</p>
<p>“Peter...I… That is very sweet of you, but believe it or not, I cannot accept. You are my friend, and the thought of you sacrificing yourself this way to look out for me is...too much…”</p>
<p>Peter frowned, and you continued. </p>
<p>“You deserve to marry a woman you love. I-.”</p>
<p>“You do not understand,” he started, stepping closer.</p>
<p>Peter pressed his forehead to yours, dark eyes gazing into your own.</p>
<p>“I love you, Y/N.”</p>
<p>Shock coursed through you, and your lips parted, but no words escaped.</p>
<p>“I have loved you my whole life. I am in love with you…”</p>
<p>You stepped away from him, and his hands fell to his sides.</p>
<p>“Peter…”</p>
<p>You shook your head, unable to say what you wanted, but Peter was smart. It was clear as day on your face, and his own face fell.</p>
<p>“You do not love me,” he whispered, and guilt festered within you.</p>
<p>“Peter...I…”</p>
<p>“You do not love me...but you love that snake? The one who betrayed and hurt you?”</p>
<p>Now, you felt even worse. If you could will yourself to love Peter as he loved you, you would do so, but you could not. You could not agree to marry someone you did not love...even with your circumstances. </p>
<p>“I am sorry,” you quietly told him.</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>He glanced away, closing his eyes as he seemed to be fighting with himself, and when he opened them again, they had darkened, hardened like they did the night you told him about you and Loki. He flexed his fingers, looking down his nose at you as he pushed his shoulders back.</p>
<p>“You are free to make your own choice about this, to refuse me, but if you refuse me...:”</p>
<p>Peter took a step towards you. </p>
<p>“I will let it be known what you have done. The entire kingdom and anyone I see fit will know that you are no longer a virtuous woman, ruined.”</p>
<p>Your eyes widened, and your heart threatened to leap from within your chest. Your mouth fell open as you gaped at him, and you fought to comprehend his words.</p>
<p>“If...if this is a jest, I do not find it amusing,” you finally said.</p>
<p>“Do I look as if I am joking?”</p>
<p>Peter raised an eyebrow at you, and you frowned at him in a mixture of horror and disgust.</p>
<p>“Peter,” you gasped, taking a step back. “You...you would not-.”</p>
<p>“I would,” he stated with conviction. “...because I love you. I love you, so I will never think less of you, I will never fault you for falling prey to that man, for giving yourself to him.”</p>
<p>He reached up to brush his finger down your face, and you stared at him as if he were a stranger. </p>
<p>“...but it is because I love you that I will do whatever it takes to make you my wife and future queen.”</p>
<p>You stumbled away from him, almost tripping over your feet.</p>
<p>“No! You- you cannot do this!”</p>
<p>Peter’s face twisted into something frightening. </p>
<p>“I am the prince! I am the future king of this land, and I can do whatever I wish. I will get what I wish because either way, you will be my wife. Do you think any man will even look at you? Take you seriously? I am the only one who will want you, and I would marry you with pride.”</p>
<p>You blinked back tears, and you felt your heart breaking for a second time in only a matter of days. You stared at Peter, and you did not know him.</p>
<p>“Mother was right,” you murmured, more to yourself than him. “You are not my friend.”</p>
<p>“I am your friend-!”</p>
<p>“You are not,” you cried as you moved away from him, but he only followed. “Friends do not do this!”</p>
<p>He gripped your arms, and you cried harder, pushing at him. Desperation colored his features as he fought to make you see eye to eye.</p>
<p>“I am doing this because I am your friend, because I love you! No one loves you more than I do,” he spat. “I am trying to protect you, like I always have!”</p>
<p>You maneuvered yourself out of his hold, ripping the sleeve of your dress in the process. You turned to make your way back to town, back home, but Peter followed.</p>
<p>“Y/N, stop!”</p>
<p>You sped up, crying out when he grabbed you, and your hand connected with his face before you knew it. You gasped at what you had done, both shocked and horrified with yourself. You had never hit Peter, not seriously at least, and he looked just as shocked as you did. You both stared at each other for a lengthy amount of time before Peter eventually took a step forward. You took one back. Realizing what you had done, realizing that Peter could have you hanged for such a thing if he desired to, you turned and ran.</p>
<p>The limbs of the thick trees swiped at you as you tore through the foliage. Your skirts kept getting stuck, as if the forest was working against you, as if it were on Peter’s side. You could still hear the prince behind you, gaining on you as he called your name. A particularly long limb caught on your dress, and you fell forward as you yanked yourself free.</p>
<p>Peter was immediately upon you.</p>
<p>You screamed and cried as he forced you onto your back, pinning you down. You fought against him, wrestling with him as you tried in vain to get him off of you. Peter was far more stronger than you ever realized, and fear gripped you as he pinned your hands beside your head, the dirt pressing into your back.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispered through trembling lips.</p>
<p>You turned your head away with a sob.</p>
<p>“I have always loved you, but I will do this if you refuse me. Do not make me do this...please…”</p>
<p>Your tears ran down your face and into the dirt, and you could not hold back a sob. Peter’s nose grazed your cheek, and he let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Our whole lives...I have looked out for you… I have never let anything happen to you, and I do not wish to start now. Do not make me into a liar…”</p>
<p>You looked at him, slowly, and your nose brushed his as you stared at each other.</p>
<p>“Marry me...or I will ruin you...and then you will have no choice but to marry me anyway…”</p>
<p>More tears fell, and your chest tightened. What choice did you honestly have? Loki had ruined you, and you would be lucky to marry at all, and yet here was a prince, offering you a way out. You did not want Peter, you had never wanted Peter in that way, and you especially did not want him now. He was not who you thought him to be, and while he had not physically hurt you, you swore that Peter had broken your heart worse than Loki did. If you did not marry him, he would ruin you...and you believed him.</p>
<p>“...okay.”</p>
<p>Peter swallowed, eyes darkening in a way you had never seen before as he drank you in.</p>
<p>“I...I will marry you,” you whispered.</p>
<p>You were prepared for Peter to rejoice, maybe even drag you back to the castle to inform the king and queen, but you had not been prepared for him to kiss you. Your eyes widened as he moved his mouth over yours, and you attempted to turn your head. He held your head in place as he tasted the inside of your mouth, and you pushed on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Peter, stop-!”</p>
<p>You cut yourself off with a gasp as he tore at your dress, paying no mind to your protests as he moved to release himself. This was not supposed to happen now. This was supposed to happen on your wedding night, after you had time to accept your new future, maybe even accept Peter as a future husband.</p>
<p>“Peter, please-! Stop, stop,” you cried, hitting at him, nails meeting his skin.</p>
<p>He tangled his fingers into your hair, pulling you with him as he sat up, knees resting on either side of you. He dragged his lips over your jaw and to your neck, nipping at your skin to taste you.</p>
<p>“I have dreamt of you every night for as long as I can remember,” Peter murmured.</p>
<p>He pressed one knee into the dirt between your legs, quickly doing the same with the other as he settled between them.</p>
<p>“...we are engaged now, and I shall not waste another moment.”</p>
<p>He forced you back down to the earth just as he forced himself inside of you. You gasped, clutching him to you as you squeezed your eyes shut. Despite the fact that this was not your first time, it somehow was not much less painful. Peter felt different, and it took some getting used to before you were no longer wincing every time he thrust into you.</p>
<p>He hovered over you, breathing heavy as his hips met yours again and again. His knees rested underneath your thighs, and he kept hitting something inside of you that had your breath hitching, making you feel things that not even Loki had been able to make you feel. Peter’s shirt was clutched in your hands as you held onto him, mouth parting as he slammed into you.</p>
<p>The reality of what was happening, of what was going to happen, finally settled over you and more tears fell. Peter paid no mind to them, too wrapped up in the feel of you to notice or care. Low moans left his pink lips as he darted his tongue out to taste any part of you he could reach. His lips never stayed in one place for long, moving onto the next patch of skin after leaving his mark.</p>
<p>Your eyes met his as he sat up, hands pressed into the ground on either side of your head as his hips rolled into yours. His dark eyes gazed at you with a look you were not used to, not even from Loki. Peter’s eyes were heavy with a hunger and longing that scared you, a sort of crazed look in them. It was intense, and you were unsure of how to feel about it.</p>
<p>“You feel like heaven,” he breathed, brown hair brushing his forehead. “...better than anything I could have ever dreamed of.”</p>
<p>Peter looked as if he was in pure bliss.</p>
<p>“Peter,” you whispered, feeling the way you clenched around him.</p>
<p>He slowly kissed you again, reaching to pull your fingers off of his shirt, intertwining them with his instead, pressing them into the grass. You could taste your tears on your lips, and Peter moaned into the kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispered into your mouth. “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>His hips stuttered as he picked up his pace, and your thighs trembled, toes curling as heat coiled deep in your stomach. It felt like it did with Loki, but at the same time, it was different. It felt strange, more intense, and you wanted to shy away from it.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he chanted against your skin as he peppered kissed over your face and neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>Your hands tightened around his, and your back arched, chest pressing up into his as a choked moan escaped you. Your breath hitched, and your lips parted in a silent scream as stars filled your vision. You jerked beneath him, eyelashes fluttering as Peter still against you, a strange warmth filling you that made you clench around him. You had not even realized that you were crying again until Peter kissed your cheek, lips remaining there as he breathed you in.</p>
<p>“I will never let anything happen to you. I never have...not now...not ever…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>